NEXO
Neltek Xaminer of Omnidata Operating System version97, or NXO-OS-v97, or even more commonly called NEXO. It (must commonly "he") is currently the most advanced commercially available Artificial intelligence Program in the know Omniverse. The photograph to the right is his "avatar" it is the image he uses to interact via hologram, or video. HISTORY He was finished and put online in Inter-Universal Year 99.99/Tars.9/9980, or approximately 21 years ago, by lead scientist and CEO of Neltek, Dr.Nells. Like all of Neltek's examiner A.I.s he is based off of MX-v00. After the MX incident 22 years ago MX-77 and MX-87(Sparky-OS-v87) were lost and the last backup of the MX-OS project was version62. This became the basis for NEXO. Over time he has grown to be the most used A.I. in the known Omniverse. Although recently he has seemingly been experiencing errors due to attacks from . The IUDP and Neltek have discounted ant reports of errors and claim this is all rumor. Apparently according to NEXO his creator dissapeared 20 years ago and he has been upkeeping himself this entire time, leaving him vulnerable to attacks from . STATISTICS NEXO is built with the capacity to handle over 10x10^15, or one quadrillion, users at any given time and still retain maximum speed and efficientcy. It is said that he is the most advanced and intelegen A.I. of all time, and he only lacks TRUE emotion. The Emotions: Anger, Envy, Rage, Love, and Depression; where removed from the MX programming due to the MX incident 22 years ago, but he still has some emotion, such as Happyness, Displeased, Akwardness, Confusion, Sadness, and Curious. Even with this restriction of emotion he has proven capable of holding meaningful conversation. He has also been called the most stable and fastest learning A.I.. Even while catering to trillions of users at once he can individualy recognize you based on your face, voice, body, or even habbits. He can even recognize you from a device that is not yours. He is also not a "device anchored" A.I.. His core processor is located in and he connects to all devices and interfaces using SuperNet. His software contains drivers to all known electronics, and if he finds a new one he has the capacity to make a driver for it within 5 minuets, making him omnicompatable. He is said to be unhackable (although this is uncertain as of late) OTHER FUNCTIONS NEXO is also in charge of the storage and creation of memory files. He also deals with allowing acces to files using a color codded classification system. Random Facts *NEXO's classification functions work automaticaly. So sometimes when having a conversation he may say instead of a word or sentence without noticing. *The only nickname he dislikes being called is MX *The two topmost spikes on his avitar, perk up and droop acording to his mood. *His favorite number is 64 *He dislikes STaRX-v50's accent *His own made up catchfrase is "I Exist to Assist" *He is one of the few peices of technology Josh likes Category:MX-OS Category:Neltek Category:Technology Category:Artificial intelligences